nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Training of Kurai in Taijutsu 12-14-14
Participants Inuzuka Unaru, Uzumaki Kurai Title: Taijutsu Training for Kurai 12/14/14 Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -It was afternoon but with the dark clouds above it was only by instincts that one would tell what time of day it was. Inuzuka Unaru was settled into heavily concentrating on a kata routine of taijutsu to try and blow off the irritation he had of the day befores training spar he had with his team… He was a Genin of Team four, one of the four horsemen one of the more renown teams that was founded by the Su-kage Athena. Even if she has been gone on a long mission and now had Ritsuka take over the role as Jounin instructor for that time Unaru had to remind himself time and again as a punch or kick was thrown in a harsh angle or when a flip came to be, he couldn’t let himself make the team look bad because of him having almost lost his head in a spar. He knew Ritsuka stopped it because he would have likely lost it and probably would have hurt that damned Nara for what he had been trying to do. A deep breath had formed thru his nose. The rain was pouring hard at this time his black tank top and pants soaked from it, his sleeveless jacket set off to the side along with his pouches with his weapons and scrolls near his two ninken pups that were resting comfortably under the sakura tree. Those silver eyes above the two tattoos were slightly unfocused as if his mind was elsewhere as he kept moving in a fluid and feral like grace landing upon his feet letting his hands softly brush upon the grass under them he let a sniff form taking in the place. He eventually straightened up letting his right purple armor clad hand raise to brush fingers thru his burgundy mop of hair from his face water trailing down his face to past the spiked choker that had upon it the forehead protectors plate that showed off the village he was loyal to, Ame, to drip into his soaked clothing like all the other rain. His eyes turned to look at the entrance having taken note of a scent coming into the area, he rarely stuck around when others came here but he hasn’t met this one with this scent, so he paused there, his expression was stoic as usual as he stuck his hands into his pockets to wait.- Guest_KuraiUzumaki: -It was noon in the village known as Amegakure, the air both moist and damp as Kurai sat on the roads upon a rooftop. Cracking his knuckles he observed the people of Amegakure, Kurai enjoyed watching things and seeing how things played out. Kurai chest was completely naked, he wore Uzumaki pants and shinobi sandals, his hands in his pocket as the rain continually fell on him. His closes beginning to get wet now completely soaked in water, it did not bother Kurai at all for he was just to it on a daily bases, as Kurai set he began to smell a good aroma, it seemed as if it we're coming from the ramen shop. Sure enough it was, as he entered the ramen shop he noticed the employees of the shop we're going back and forth quickly trying to wait on the customers, the shop was completely packed with people, every time someone was done getting their food another walked in. It was a line outside of the shop with about 20 people waiting to be waited on. Kurai ordered some food, when his food finally arrived he quickly gulped it down, licking his fingers as he jumped off the seat and walked out side inhaling and exhaling through his nose. Kurai was full and was ready for a spar, the young rookie headed towards the training ground, making his way their he saw a person standing right at the door. His eyes we're silver and red markings we're below his eyes, Kurai took a guess that he was a Inuzuka due to the way his eyes where shaped, Kurai smiled brightly, he realized that the person was a Genin, Kurai quickly said " Hi my names Kurai Uzumaki, I was wondering if you could help me with some Tajutsu training." Kurai smiled brightly at the unknown male as he patiently and happily waited fro his response.- Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -Unaru’s eyes glanced over the one who had entered the field taking in the fact of the shock of red hair the other had, the reminder of Uzumaki hitting in his head having at least three people in his life that had such dark red locks, long before the other comes to smile and speaks his name. So this one is apparently of his boyfriends clan, He shifted his expression didn’t change he almost seemed to not have any emotions on his face for the casual observer, however he did show emotions they were just very pale in comparison that most miss it, only his eyes seemed to show his thoughts more than the features below them. He considered the question to train the boy in taijutsu, he wondered how he would have figured out to ask him personally, but the question died in him when his mind had grasped multiple reasons for such one at the top of the list easily being him being Inuzuka, a fact that would speak of taijutsu specialty in fighting, at least it wasn’t as if he asked for fuinjutsu, that would have brought up many questions needing to be asked. Thinking over the concept of helping someone else at first wanted him to say no and leave, his loner habit always a knee jerk reaction, however he knew if he did that it was against not only the village but against something he was trying desperately to force himself to do… interact with others especially when they are asking him for help… He rose his left hand to scratch a spot on his cheek, if one could see just beyond the fingerless gloves edges there was notable scarring that was mostly hidden by the gloves and bracers on those arms of his, only the tops of his fingers showing it, probably not even seen in this rain storm. Finally he shrugs and turns to enter the field to the water in the middle before turning towards him head cantering a little.-“Alright, I take it you don’t know much right? Move over here and try to hit me, I’ll help you with form, maybe by the time we are finished here you wont find yourself tripping over your own two feet.” –His words sounded as emotionless as his features were but if one knew him well enough there was gentle humor in those words and the smallest curve of the corner of his mouth in a smirk.- Guest_KuraiUzumaki: - Kurai nodded as he entered the field as well, looking at the man once more, from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. Kurai planted his feet firmly on the ground, inhaling, taking in his enviroment as he exhaled through his nose. The boy began to stretch, cracking noises began to come form his toes, back, arms, knuckles, and neck. The boy looked at the palm of his right hand as it formed into a fist, he smilled as he said to himself " I can not afford to mess up, I must get better at Tajutsu..." Kurai raised his head noticing that his oppoenent had no moved, Kurai kept his eyes on his opponent, not letting him out of his sight. Kurai knew that had to be very causcious because if he amde any mistakes it coudl be very devistating consequences, Kurai placed his hands in the warmth of his pants pockets, turning his legs alittle to the side as he noded his head, signifying that he was ready for the Tajutsu Training began. A slight smirk began to form on his mask, as he waited for his opponent to make their move.- Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -His form had stayed where he had been having actually given the invitation for the other to attack first but watched as he had stopped and waited for him to attack he gives a shrug of his shoulders once again… Fine he can attack first however it wasn’t in his opinion to actually be the one throwing the punches much. He went from standing relaxed and not even in a stance to dashing at the other feet seeming to plant well upon the grass knowing the wet grass sometimes can become slippery. It appeared as he moved that speed was a natural feel in him, which with his clan was quite true. His form was quickly in front of the other and dropped to his right side landing that hand he sent a leg sweep at him with his left leg towards the others calves, if it should hit he could easily knock him off his feet, he wanted to see the rookies skills not imparticularly see the other knocked out since it was training not a spar he let himself settle in a simple fighting style. He even didn’t have his weapons on him, those were off to the side sitting with the two ninken that were watching upon them in silence. Guest_KuraiUzumaki: - Kurai quickly jumped back adleast 6 feet away from his oppoennet as he stood their giving his opponent a striaght stare, not moving the rain poured donw on his face almost making his eyes alittle blury. Kurai rubbed his eyes, doing so he began with a fash towards his opponent before he coudl get within 2 inches of his oppoenent he was already in the air. Kurai performed a double front flip his foot aimed towards his oppoenents head, if this attack we're to hit it would probably knock the Genin face first on the ground. Kurai observed to see what type of moves or ticks his oppoents might try aganist him. Kurai then said " Wow that was close.. Hehe.."- Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -He took note of the other rushing back away from him when he swept his legs out. He let his eyes blink lightly before he let himself shift from the stretched out posture of the sweep he just finished to a crouched position almost in a stance that looked more feral than human. His hands were lightly brushing fingers in the grass while his legs were shifted to let him lower his form low. This was the moment the Kurai had rushed forward and flipped to try and hit him in the head with a kick. He has seen this a few times in his life time so knew the trick to it. He shifted his head to the side away from being hit just slightly to the right before snapping out his left hand like a vipers to try and snag that ankle of the others. This was done in a split moment from his crouched position. If he should catch the ankle he would use the momentum of the flip the Uzumaki used and make it so he was to become off balance and easily fall face first into the grass below him. He didn’t waste any time after reaching out to snag him before shifting his body right so he wouldn’t be underneath the boys form, he then spoke up almost with a bored tone laced in it.- “Don’t try fancy stuff, try practical.” –With this he straightened up having not kept a hold on the boy if he should have gotten a hold of him in the first place and flipped back away from him letting hands spring him back in a back flip before landing in a low crouch where his hands were relaxed in front of his knees, a horse stance that is deeper than average having his feet spread just a bit more and his back leaning forward.- Guest_KuraiUzumaki: - Kurai eyes widen as he suddenly realized the act made by his opponent. He quickly swung his hand back to hit his opponent and somehow knoew him off balance. He turned around as he attempted to go for a quickly few jabs at Unaru's stomach. Knowing that he was completely open for any attacks , Kurai knew this and thought that if his opponent were to attack while he was open . He would somehow be able to find an opening in his opponent.- Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -Since he actually had leapt back and away, and wasn’t at all open to an attack he just stood and watched the other go to swing at him a bit slow for his taste but that was kind of expected with it being a first time even trying to fight hand to hand. He gives a sigh and shakes his head, maybe he was taking this the wrong way… sure it would be easier if the other attacked him, but even this seemed a little chaotic for even his own taste.- “lets try something a bit easier…” Without making a hand sign and just a bit of chakra manipulation he formed up a smoke clone, it looked like him, seemed to appear like a regular illusionary clone where it didn’t have a shadow or disturb anything around it, but it could be hit to be dispelled. He had the clone stand to his side and it fell into a simple horse stance, arms tucked to its sides legs spread slightly for balance.- “I want you to throw a right handed punch, a left handed sweet and a upward kick to the gut.” –as he had spoke he had moved over and did the rudimentary motions a hand punch to the clones face, a sweep of his feet and in that sweeping position sent a kick up towards the clones stomach, none would have touched the clone as this was just giving a example, and this wasn’t really a combo to learn it was just giving the other the chance of getting at least a simple attack in taijutsu correct so he at least isn’t flailing around in his attacks and acting more like one that knows what he is doing. With this shown he moved off to the side to watch, to both give tips along with consider if he needs to do something different as well with him.- Guest_KuraiUzumaki: - Kurai said to himself " Alright Kurai.....you got this......" : Kurai began with a dash towards the smoke clone as he attempted to hit the clone in the face with his right han. Missing the boy continued as he sweeped his left leg under the clone, mission once more, he then went for a kick in a gut as he also missed that. Kurai jumped back for he was compltely unsuccesful on his frist try. The boy tried once more this time he missed the clones face of about 5 inches, when he tried to sweep the clone he spun around and hit the ground, he got up as he went for a kick in a gugt his foot went in the direction of the cloens face. The boy jumped back once more as he took a breather, inhaling and exhaling through his nose slowly. He began witha dash towards the clone. When Kurai ready the clone he attempted to first hit the cloen i nthe face with his right hand, then with the following sweep the clone, and with the finising attack hit the clone in the gut.- Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -He watched silently as the other kept trying in to land a hit, finally when the Uzumaki seemed to be getting the hang of it the clone let the first punch slide by its face, the second, the sweep caught one of his feet to trip it up and the third blow of the kick sent a black smoke over the area. He gives a nod, at least he was getting the fundamentals of fighting, how he uses it later is his problem. He shrugged his shoulders before speaking up.- “You got the basics I would say keep practicing on the training dummies for a bit longer before trying it in a fight, but you got the idea…” –With that he turned and walked over to where his pups were and collected his items slipping his hip pouch to the back of his waist, placing his thigh pouch on his right thigh and slipping on the jacket that by now with him being soaked thru on his clothes already really didn’t give much warmth. He picked up Buruu, the little black and brown pup and let Anryoku, his white and red one , leap to his shoulders to rest before glancing back at the other giving a small wave before shifting Buruu to the crook of his arm and placing his hands into the ram sign activating the body flicker leaving the rookie behind to work once again on his own.- End Results: Kurai learnt to fight with Taijutsu.